Sacrifice
by stah
Summary: SPOILER SAISON 7 - Shane avait tué quelqu'un. Silas avait découvert que son père n'était pas Judah. Et Avi, lui, avait été rendu à Esteban, celui qui avait menacé toute sa famille. ...Nancy Botwin n'était pas une bonne mère.


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la onzième **nuit d'écriture du FoF **(Forum Francophone) pour le thème **"Mère". **Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

**Si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 6 de Weeds, ne lisez pas. C'est SPOILER. **

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, ce serait compliqué à expliquer, mais je peux situer les personnages quand même : **Shane, Silas et Avi** sont les enfants de **Nancy Botwin**. **Esteba**n est son dernier mari et le père de Avi, ainsi qu'un gros bad guy à la tête de trafics et politicien au Mexique, **Andy **est le frère de **Judah**, le premier mari de Nancy, décédé. Dans la saison 7, la famille Botwin est en fuite (Shane a tué un personnage qui aidait Esteban dans sa campagne politique et menaçait les enfants de Nancy), Esteban à leur poursuite pour récupérer Avi, et à la fin de la saison, Nancy se rend à la police pour éviter d'être tuée par Esteban pendant que ses enfants et Andy prennent la fuite vers l'Europe. (voyez, même là, c'est compliqué à résumer ^^).

**

* * *

**

**- Sacrifice - **

Shane avait tué quelqu'un. Silas avait découvert que son père n'était pas Judah. Et Avi, lui, avait été rendu à son père, Esteban, celui qui avait menacé toute sa famille. Ces constats ne menaient qu'à une seule conclusion : Nancy Botwin n'était pas une bonne mère.

Tout lui avait échappé, sans doute, pour que ses enfants pâtissent autant de ses propres décisions. Elle avait toujours eu tellement peur... que Shane devienne une sorte de... Psychopathe ? Et Silas, qui se sentait si peu à sa place parmi eux... Seul Andy l'avait suivie avec envie, peut-être.

Et puis, maintenant, alors qu'Esteban l'accompagnait vers la sortie de l'aéroport, elle savait qu'enfin, elle se comportait en mère modèle et protégeait du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa famille. Maintenant qu'on les éloignait d'elle, ils n'auraient plus rien à craindre. Elle ne se trouverait plus d'excuses pour justifier son goût pour l'illégalité, elle assumerait ce qui n'a plus été un jeu depuis quelques années.

Esteban resserra son emprise sur son bras. Elle avait aimé Esteban.

Il la tuerait.

Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de se rendre, bénéficier de la protection certes toute relative de la police, et ensuite imaginer, suspendre ses heures à l'espoir que ses enfants vivraient enfin. Ils s'épanouiraient. Andy ferait un bon père. Silas devrait être un bon frère pour Shane, il devrait l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Combien de temps le cadet résisterait-il ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir sombrer...

Les regards des inconnus croisaient le sien, autant de signes d'une surveillance à l'affût. Elle eut un soupir rassuré, elle avait au moins la certitude d'être en vie ce soir. Elle n'était plus habituée à ce genre de certitudes. D'ordinaire, elle n'était capable de rien prévoir, tant les événements survenaient sans logique. Ils avaient parcouru la route et avaient fait des rencontres toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Et pourtant, l'étrangeté n'était pas dans ces caravanes, ces baptêmes de pacotille ou ces ventes de drogue. L'étrangeté n'était même plus dans la vie quotidienne, elle avait disparu, laissant place à un jugement sans valeurs, mais bien plus pragmatique.

Survivre, ensembles. Voilà le mot d'ordre qui les avait habités durant ces dernières semaines.

Son fils était un criminel ? Soit. Silas était embarqué dans une famille dans laquelle il ne trouvait pas sa place ? Soit. Avi... Avi n'était encore qu'un mirage, bien trop vague pour elle qui ne s'était que peu attachée à son enfant... Elle ravala un sanglot.

Soit.

Elle n'avait jamais été une vraie mère. Ni même une talentueuse dealer. A trop vouloir assurer les deux rôles... Elle n'en avait joué aucun. Jusqu'à maintenant. Les armes pointées sur elle, cernée, elle les libérait de sa présence. Elle se rendait, à la justice, et délivrait ainsi ses enfants d'un destin qu'elle leur aurait imposé, sans le vouloir.

Les menottes contre sa peau étaient glaciales. Elle jeta un regard en arrière vers Esteban qui avait les sourcils froncés et le regard sombre, elle eut une sorte de sourire à peine esquissé, tout juste visible, qui exprimait sa soudaine paix intérieure. Dans la voiture de police, elle aperçut l'avion dans le ciel. Ils étaient partis.

* * *

_Quel meilleur personnage pour traiter ce thème que Nancy Botwin ? _Ah la la, Weeds.


End file.
